


Dark Clouds on the Horizon

by ArthurBlackthorne



Series: Hibari Herds Hervibores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurBlackthorne/pseuds/ArthurBlackthorne
Summary: Hibari is reborn as Harry Potter. He is not pleased.





	1. Skylark Tossed by The West Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvaZoldyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaZoldyck/gifts).



**Nanimori, Japan: The End of an Era**

Kyouya Hibari died on the roof of the Nanimori Headquarters under the ginko tree that once held Hibird's nest and now only held Hibird's descendants.

He had messaged Kusabake days before that he had felt his death drawing nearer and had given him strict instructions to take care of the body before the rest of the family could see it. He had too much pride even in death to allow even his family to see a weak useless shell. 

Unnaceptable, to have their last memory of him tainted by death. 

The ashes were scattered over Nanimori before Tsuna in his grief could demand his remains. 

Foolish Omnivore, what use did Kyouya have for a shrine? Tsuna that same day changed his will to have the same done, his face stony in the face of the Vongola and their Allies' protests. 

He didn't miss the treason in a majority of their eyes, Primo and the Decimo were legends afterall. The world so did love its holy relics and the Vongola were no different. 

Tsuna didn't care, if his remaining Guardians didn't manage to see his last wish realized, then the Foundation would. He grinned bitterly, he had always envied that. He had the loyalty of the Vongola but it was a wild animal that had fooled even itself into believing it was tame. As soon as he faltered, as soon as he fell , so would the whip into another's hands.

The Foundation was solid, the zealots, the fanatics, the obsessed were all under the shadow of their god's wings.

That protection came at a cost and they had always been so eager to repay it. Their god even in death would be carried on by their own work, by their own souls forever.

Tsuna smiled, the change of the will was a mere formality, he didn't doubt for a moment that the Foundation had several plans in place to steal his body and have his own remains join his Skylark's.

Still, there were some benefits. Hayato joining him wasn't a surprise, nor his Rain, his Mists, his Lightning. 

No, what surprised him was the Sasagawas, Hana, and Haru. Ryohei put his arm over his shoulders. Hana grimaced as she ruffled his hair. Haru and Kyoko embraced him. He cried. He had not asked, and did not dare to think. They had comparatively deeper bonds to their blood lines and to their own traditions. He couldn't help feeling so very grateful and so beloved that his entire chosen family would be by his side to the very end.

Staring at the full moon and the sea of stars glittering between the leaves of Kyoya's ginko Tsuna smiled sadly and wished that whatever afterlife was out there would bring his Cloud happiness, and perhaps, just perhaps just one of the deities out there would feel it in their hearts to reunite them again.

**Godric’s Hollow, England: Son of Potter, Blood of Black**

In one world Harry Potter he is born with his mother's eyes and his father's hair and his parents croon over their child as he is held in his father's arms.

In this one, as his eyes change from baby blue and his hair grows in his father can't help but wonder.

Thick jet black hair was a Potter trait, straight black hair was also fine. But it was smooth, and easily tamed away from its tendency to fluff up by a good comb and some hair oil. 

The most damming detail in James Potter's eyes were his son's grey eyes and the fine bone structure not quite managing to hide under Harry's baby fat.

That neither Sirius nor Lily took well to his insinuations over dinner would be a gross understatement.

Lily's ire burned so hot it turned cold as she viciously asked him whether he was a wizard much less a family head with access to the Potter family tapestry before picking up Harry from his high chair and flooing to the Longbottom's where she was sure Alice would welcome her, and Harry ... well Neville was a nice boy and Harry didn't seem to mind his presence which was more than could be said for the Weaseleys. 

Sirius growled and clenched his fists, before snapping, "You are my brother by choice, James, and cousins by blood. Don't damn me and your wife just because you refuse to acknowledge that you too have the blood of dark families running through your veins." 

His piece said, in his anger he forgot their suspicions against Moony and flooed over to immediately shout, wail, and growl away his frustrations to a bemused Remus.

James was left in an empty house with the horrifying and growing realization that he had a lot of groveling to do in the very near future if he wanted his three most precious people back.

He only hoped Moony would still be willing to talk to them for him as he had not doubt Lily would burn the first letters at best and send Howlers at worst. Sirius would curse the letters into snitches that would follow him around and cry mockingly.

**All Hallow’s Eve**

The wheel of fortune turns, there might be a break, a knot, or the color turn but the thread keeps being spun.

Pettigrew is still chosen, James still lays down his life for his family, Lily still faces Voldemort, Voldemort still curses an infant staring back at him with wide open eyes, Severus still mourns, Sirius still hunts down Peter.

Some things, change. The reconcilliation with Remus, the fight with James, means he was never put down as Secret Keeper to muddy the waters. Aurors on both sides, some who see it as a chance to put an end to a dark family, others to end a blood traitor claim he went mad in his grief, striking out madly at his once friend, created a massacre.

Dumbledore troubled by the idea of Harry being raised by a proud, reckless, dark wizard keeps his silence. The rest of the Order; follows. Sirius had been loved only by his friends of which after all this time only Remus remained.

Remus, a werewolf knows the only thing that would happen if he stuck out his neck for his friend would be to have it slit. He keeps his distance, but sends letters. His ingenuity that was never recognised because of his affliction is used to create and search for anything that would help Sirius. Eventually he imbues the parchment he makes with happy memories, the essence of a patronus. His next accomplishment; making the parchment edible. 

He succeeds only because no one would believe a werewolf could make something so light, so brilliant. His letters are only checked for dark magic.

But all that comes much later, for now there is only an infant left on a doorstep with a lightning mark on his forehead, old memories awakening from having his very soul being forcefully broken to make a space for a shard of Tom Riddle's soul.


	2. For the Lack of Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter’s Childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh sorry about the lack of updates and replies to comments. Will be replying to comments in a couple hours, my thumbs hurt from typing this on my phone and I need to go take a shower.
> 
> Also the names for the main OCs come from a very famous British comedy show that airs Staurdays on PBS at 8 occasionally. If anyone guesses and talks about what they love about the show and the characters I’ll update in a week.

There was something to be said for a certain type of reincarnation; which is to say that it is an altogether awful and miserable experience which contains such agony in the form of that dreadful buisness of _knowing_ and yet being able to do very little with that information. 

Life the very first go around is like the fear of a blade held precariously above your neck in which the fear lasts an eternity (though thankfully you soon grow so used to it you grow numb and some forget it all together ***** ) as does the sound of the blade falling through the air and yet the actual death lasts a couple seconds. 

Faulty Reincarnation (for everyone should have crossed the river which washes away all the sins and memories leaving a good as new soul just waiting for a body) is the memory of that pain and fear added on top of the blade as well as a terrible band of baby demons (un)helpfully reminding you of everything that you have lost and what you will lose again. While playing French horns. Badly.

It took time for the memories that Voldemort's soul shard had stirred to rise to Harry Potter's mind for two reasons. 

The first and most important was Harry's mind -even with magic speedily dragging his mental capacity forward- had not developed enough for him to really understand them. It was akin to handing a middle schooler a college textbook. Sure they could understand some of the words but the true meaning would be lost. 

The second, was the shear number of years that had to be transferred from Kyouya Hibari's soul to Harry Potter's brain and then sorted, stored, recalled, and understood. 

The changes were small at first because the memories were not quite there.

The morning Harry was left next to the milk bottles was a strange and horrifying one for his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. 

"Those damn freaks!" she hissed sharply her white-knuckled fist crushing the letter.

"They dare to threaten us into taking care of their demon spawn," his face turned purple in rage," well I'll show them! First thing when I get home from work and that that thing will be handed over to the authorities."

His words washed over Petunia like a cold shower,"No, we can't Vernon. Those freaks have their ways, and as much as I hate it for Dudders atleast we need protection against their kind."

And so began the first of many years in which all involved would rather be somewhere else and in different company.

.................................................. **Nine Years to Hogwarts**....................................

Petunia was used to enthusiastically feeding her dear Dudley and reluctantly feeding Harry on their high chairs which she placed near the windows so she could oversee the neighborhood.

She hummed happily as she looked over widow Morrison's hedges blindly spooning Dudley his mushy peas. Dudley was so helpful even moving her hand over with his own adroably pudgy toddler fingers. Oh how she bragged to all the other housewives about Dudley's healthy appetite.

She nodded to herself, yes Vernon had been right Dudders' tantrums over his veg had just been a phase she hadn't needed to worry about.

If Petunia had bothered to turn around she would have seen Dudley moving her hand over to his left with a face full of disgust while Harry leaned over to calmly eat it.

............................................. **Seven Years to Hogwarts**..........................................

If there was one thing Petunia and Harry could both approve of it was Aunt Petunia's plan of dropping Harry off at a far and large park instead of enrolling him in preschool with Dudley.

Harry, because he disliked other children and adults who thought he was stupid just because he ignored them.

Aunt Petunia, because she wanted Dudley to get a head start and make friends. If all went well by the time she would be forced to enroll Harry, Dudley would have already gotten two years to become popular and so her freak of a nephew wouldn't be able to reflect badly on Dudders.

She warned Harry sternly about the consequences of getting caught not having any adult supervision to which Harry stared back at her with open contempt.

Petunia slapped him,"Don't you dare look at me with your demon eyes."

Harry, cheek red stared back at her.

Aunt Petunia raised her hand again but then lowered it. The neighbors might see the boy on their way to the car.

"No meals for three days," she hissed," and you better get in the car and strap yourself in while I get Dudders."

Harry smirked as he walked to the car, the only reason he could go the park was because Aunt Petunia couldn't stand him.

She and Uncle Vernon had tried to teach the Harry to earn his keep, which Harry objected to. As it was he felt they should be grateful that he had yet to go slit their throats.

When he had been put to cook bacon while standing on a chair in front of the stove he turned it off over and over again. 

When a fuming Aunt Petunia had tried to hit him over the head with the cast irom frying pan he leapt threw the kitchen window causing Petunia to drop the pan on her foot in fright as she thought about the neighbors seeing that.

Harry, who was happily eating devil's food cake and petting purring cats with his bare feet while nodding at the photo album Ms. Figgs insisted on showing, didn't bother to hide the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes as he heard the sounds of an ambulance heading for Number 4. 

When Harry had been put in charge of the garden he pulled up anything he could that wasn't weeds and was later found frowning at the rose bush that just refused to be set on fire despite Harry already wasting half his matches.

He was locked in the cupboard for two months, thankfully Dudley was in the habit of opening it so he could give his weird cousin all the snacks he didn't like.

Dudley, coincidentally, was also in the habit of sneakily freeing Harry so he could get some cake without having to suffer Ms. Figgs' photo album. Which every child in Little Whinging except Harry considered a price too high to pay no matter how good the cake.

So, after the incident with the rose bush Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon gave up in fear that Harry would try to burn down the house next.

On the drive over Dudley silently handed over his carrot sticks, an apple, and a small water bottle which Harry hid in his oversized old hoodie.

Aunt Petunia barely stopped the car long enough for Harry to get out. Leaving Harry by himself at an empty park on a cold morning, Harry did what came naturally. 

He found a good tree with thick branches and just enough foliage as well as a rough and sturdy enough bark that he had just enough hand and foot holds to clamber up.

He carefully put his food in a plastic grocery bag and hid it near the trunk of the tree. 

He then started carefully climbing, soon he settled down on a mid high one, which was surrounded by enough branches and leaves he was sure he wouldn't be seen if someone looked up.

Not that anyone ever looked up, he thought, yawning. With that last thought he fell asleep while hugging the branch lazily.

In the afternoon Harry woke up due to the sounds of parents bringing their children to play after school. 

Harry sneered as all of them left their children there alone, with the false confidence of those who believed in a 'normal and good British' neighborhood. Atleast Aunt Petunia knew what she was doing was wrong. Not that she ever actually did anything with her knowledge except pretend she didn't have it.

Harry frowned as he watched the screaming children run around. It wad not that he hated the park, in fact he quite liked the trees and birds, but he just wished it had no people in it.

Well, he thought reluctantly, maybe people who could blend in and not make much noise. Or any, but he generously acknowledged that not everyone could be as polite as he was and breathe silently.

Turning his eyes away from the other children, he climbed down to eat quickly before climbing back up. He could probably blend in but he'd rather not answer any annoying questions

Gleaming silver eyes gazed at the chaos below trying to pick out patterns. They reminded him of nature documentaries. He smirked imagining himself as a leopard on a jungle bough looking down at the life below.

Soon enough he saw a small group of weaker children get driven off the swings by stronger ones. He snorted, angry at them both. The weaker for not stomping their hooves and charging, the stronger for not realizing that they were weak and it was better to coexist.

He sighed, it wasn't about winning the fight, it was about making the fight so fierce that the attackers would realize it was too much trouble especially when there was weaker prey out there.

He was about to go back to deep sleep when he was shaken from his light dose by the piercing sound of a pained scream, the softer sound of scared sobbing following after.

He leapt down in a swirl of scatter leaves and ran to tackle an 12 year old boy who had been about to kick a downed seven year old.

The playground froze shocked, as he pressed a knee against the boy's back to keep him down and turned to glare at the others with his teeth bared in a savage grin.

Harry was bluffing ofcourse, he managed to down an unbalanced and unaware boy more than twice his size through timing and skill. He knew in a straight fight he would lose, but he also knew that the group was cowardly and weak. Only the weak had to find prey weaker than themselves and rely on numbers and size. 

As he expected they looked at him warily, not one moving forward as they took in the sight of a four year old on top of their struggling leader giving them a smile out of a horror movie.

Even the small children had been brave enough to move forward to drag their whimpering companion back.

Tommy the nine year old (John needed a yes man) second in command (who luckily for Harry haf just last night watched the Grudge and had been terrified) took a step forward at the sharp bark of John (the one on the ground) but then turned around and ran at the sight of Harry stuffing a rag into Johns mouth and then giving him a wink. Fuck that, he thought, that kid was some sort of monster.

The rest of the group scattered, John would beat them up for not helping sooner and it looked like the four year old would kill them for helping John. They knew defeat when they saw it.

The children crowded forward as Harry gestured at them.

"Its now thirteen against one. Got get sticks." He paused as they ran to collect sturdy sticks and then ran back. Richard, the one who had been kicked had a large rock in each hand. 

Before he came closer he looked at the rocks with a pursed lip before he looked back at Harry. Harry nodded in approval at his vicousness and Richard smiled happily as he ran back to join the group forming a semi circle around Harry.

Harry looked over at each of them and took in their serious expressions before continuing, 

"When I get off him," he gestured down at the muffled John," attack. Bite. Pull. Scratch. Poke out his eyes," John stilled, Harry ignored it and continued smoothly" do anything you can to make him remember this is our playground!" 

He finished his words with a howl and the children howled with him. He leapt off and John scrambled up to take in the sight of a snarling group of charging seven and eight year olds. He hesitated for a heartbeat, knowing instinctively if he ran that this would never be his territory to control again. 

Richard threw the rock in his right hand and John decided to cut his losses.

The children ran him off howling and snarling and shaking their sticks until he crossed the edge of the playground. They then turned back and came up on the sight of Harry gently swinging, he stopped as they came forward, his hands on the swing chains.

They set their sticks downs and the sat crosslegged on the ground before him, looking up and hoping he could teach them some more. Richard sat front and center.

Harry reached out and gave Richard's head a pat. He knew Richard had been attacked because he had stood up, foolish but brave. There were worse things to be and Harry would would teach him better.

Hyacinth, the petite bossy one with auburn waves pinned neatly against her head who had been the first to help Richard up, broke the silence, "They'll be back."

The others frowned at her, but Harry interrupted, "She's right."

The fear started creeping back, thirteen against one they could win. Six, well they'ld lose, badly.

Harry waited to see if any of them would blame him, accuse him of bringing them more trouble. Or start crying at the thought of bigger kids taking revenge.

When they didn't he smiled at the unexpected sight, so it turned out this was a rare group of small half tame carnivores, not hervibores, "When they come back, we fight. Just me and five ran. Together and they will all run."

The children cheered, and Richard and Hyacinth sprung up to hug him. Harry frowned but let them just this once, they deserved a reward for shedding their deer coats for puppy fur.

So began Harry's free reign to patrol around anywhere on the playground as well as raise

his puppies.

......................................... **Six Years to Hogwarts**................................................

Richard worried about Harry never having lumch reported it to all his teachers, and his parents (the fuzz on TV told him to tell his teachers, parents, and anyone he trusted if he saw something bad happen), and anxiously waited for the results. 

The results never came, and when he questioned them they had a blank look in their eye before telling him sternly to stop lying.

Richard then reported this to Harry who shrugged and told him that always happened.

Undeterred Richard steamrolled Harry into sharing his lunch with him everyday. His mom was as fussy as he was, and had always packed more than he could eat anyway.

Hyacinth when she saw this, immediately started bossing their group until each child had a specific item that they needed to bring on certain days so Hyacinth could cobble together enough for a makeshift lunch.

Later, when Richard told her how worried he was about Harry, Hyacinth expanded the rotation to include breakfasts and dinners. 

She then alternatively bullied (she saw them kissing their sweethearts on the cheek!), manipulated (the extra 15 minute walk would make them prettier) and pulled on heartstrings (didn't they love their baby sister and look at how adorable Harry was) until her older sisters Rose (10) , and Daisy (12) agreed to discretely leave Harry his food under Ms. Figgs overgrown evergreen on the weekends.

She then apologetically told Harry that was as much as she could do without their parents getting suspicious, slightly bigger appetites were one thing, making off with the meatloaf was another. 

"Not that Tylor's mom would really miss it, " she sniffed with exaggerated disdain," even she doesn't like it!"

Harry just looked at her with amusement and fondness dancing in his eyes before climbing back up on his tree to get a better vantage point. More and more children had come and he needed to observe how his growing wolfdogs controlled the herd before he could export them to other areas of the park. 

Richard and Hyacinth could already do fine as long as they were together.

Richard was more observant; finding the problems before they could happen. He was also better at comforting the tiny hervibores, and lying to parents about why their stupid offspring were on the ground crying about demon children. 

Hyacinth was better at mobilizing their group, herding hervibores, and taking down fake carnivores. The fact that she was a prim and proper little girl made it all the better, even if the stupid herbivores managed to get over their pride long enough to complain no one would believe it.

And yet, Harry found himself reluctant to send them away. They were his first and he told himself that leaving them to take care of his first territory was fine.

Not to mention, Anna and Allen (who were terrific swimmers) would be ready to take over the slide shaped like a whale near the small lake in a year and the rest of the small animals weren't far behind.

............................................ **Five Years to Hogwarts**..........................................

No matter how small Harry was for his age Petunia couldn't keep lying about it and finally sent Harry to primary.

Not that Harry really cared, Richard and Hyacinth had long ago press ganged the genious home schooled swarthy twins Castor and Pollux into being in charge of Harry's education.

Hyacinth and Richard had stared a four year old Harry down with their hands on their hips into getting an education which he saw as a waste of time. 

Later, while Castor and Pollux agreed that while yes you didn't need an education in order to conquer an empire, argued that rulers needed one in order to keep their empires. Harry then took to his education like a fish to water.

So, it was unsurprising that Harry took one look at the teacher telling them the names of colors and promptly decided school was just a place for him to nap and get free lunch. 

The teacher complained, but Vernon and Petunia were delighted at the sight of their hated nephew'S apparent failure and on the contrary started writing him as many sick slips as they could get away with.

Harry didn't care, the twins had already done the calculations and told him no one cared until secondary.

What they didn't tell Harry was that he would be sent to a terrible underfunded one which would give him plenty of new recruits and fertile ground ripe for the taking as well as plenty of material for his underdog story which they could then refer back to get him a scholarship at a prestigious university.

They hadn't decided which yet, Hyacinth was fond of Oxford but the twins wanted to go abroad. Richard himself disagreed with all of them and thought public inexpensive one would be better and help Harry win over working class voters once they managed to convince Harry to run for PM.

.......................................... **Four Years to Hogwarts**..............................................

Petunia and Vernon had Harry for years and finally agreed that besides being a freak, the boy wasn't magical.

They believed that because they were never around to see Harry's mind boggling physical stunts which would not have been possible without magic reinforcing his body, or ever paid their nephew enough to attention to realise that even if he had been a genius he knew things he had never been taught.

So, with no small amount of glee Petunia gloated that her perfect sister's son would never go to her freakish world and started to treat Harry better.

Ofcourse, better is relative. Better meant they moved him to the spare room, pausing to praise Dudley for being so generous, and then completely ignore his existence.

They also no longer forbade Dudley from keeping Harry company or restricted his food.

Harry took the opportunity to throw Dudley him into the pile of his first generation of wolfdogs for training and was satisfied that he could finally reward his cousin for his help when they were younger.

............. **Three Years to Hogwarts, the Night Before Harry Potter’s Birthday**.........

While seventeen, eleven were magically important numbers, eight now eight was special and often overlooked.

Eight means multiplicity, self-destruction, infinity, and most importantly resurrection.

Harry James Potter went to sleep four hours before midnight and Hibari Kyoua awoke four hours after.

He was not pleased, his family and lover weren't at his side and the gods had even dared to have him be born outside of Nanimori. He wasn't even Japanese. Somewhere out there, someone or something was going to pay dearly.

He paused his musing as an uncomfortable thought struck him, did Nanimori even exist in this world? He shook his head, he would ask his twins later.

Kyouya leapt out of his window, he needed to patrol while he thought. 

He had even worse luck than Tsuna, he thought in disgust, reincarnated as a British orphan left in the custody of a woman who thought it appropriate to leave her infany nephew alone in a dark cupboard. To add insult to injury she called him an 'it' at best or a 'freak' at worst. Or was it the other way 'round? Whatever, at this point Kyouya was willing to call it a draw.

He was also willing to call it a draw on whether the woman or her husband was worse ******. On one hand he was willing to threaten a toddler at length about abandoning it an orphanage, on the other the woman continuously stopped him from carrying out such threats. He figured that an orphanage could not be much worse, and could certainly be much better.

Dudley wasn't bad he thought, he was shaping up suprisingly well. While the rest of his wolfdogs, he paused distracted he needed yo come up with a better name. Wolfdogs sounded like a gang, he needed something proper like his Foundation. 

Anyway, while the rest of his wolfdogs worked in pairs (which wasn't a bad thing, he was proud that they recognized their weak spots and didn't let their pride stop them from being seamless), Dudley had the potential to work alone which would be very useful later and allow for better mobility on the field.

Reaching the park, he climbed up his tree. Looking through the branches at the stars, he thought that he would live this life to the end rather than gamble and end up somewhere worse. Not to mention, he yawned, gods liked their tricks. He was almost certain that his old pack were somewhere in this world.

He smirked before falling asleep, maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he named his new subordinates Wolfdogs. He would have them span the globe, and hunt his family down eventually.

*Kyouya, contrary to popular belief had always known it was there, but had simply disregarded it as unimportant. Because it was. He knew failure and death could touch him and destroy him but failed to see why that knowledge should have any bearing on how he lived his life.

** Kyouya blamed the fact that he was stuck in a child's body for his new tendency to mull things over and weigh the scales on who he hated most. Well, Tsuna had always wanted him to get a hobby so somewhere out there his Omnivore should be pleased.


	3. A Picnic at the Park

**The Twins’s House, Castor’s Desk**

Not much changed, Kyouya knew when to act and when to prepare. 

The only thing that changed was his now constant truancy as he convinced Petunia have him be put down as homeschooled. 

Instead of bookwork, he patrolled, taught, trained, and stopped by to learn more about his new world from his twins. 

To his displeasure he had not managed to find any signs of the mafia (or his flames), though there was a long history of cover-ups throughout the world as far as he could tell the damage wasn't from Flames. 

Kyouya had considered trying to figure out what type of hidden society or societies were out there but his Wolfdogs had been born civilians and he no longer had the resources of the Hibari, the zeal of his Foundation, or the roots of the Vongola.

Still, he couldn't deny that the challenge of building a world-shaking organization from the ground up with only their hands and their minds pleased him. 

Leaning forward in Castor's chair to type out forms, he frowned. 

Out of everyone he would have chosen Kusabake to be born with him, just as he was sure Tsuna would have chosen Hayato. 

Freedom from having to organize and draft the paperwork that went into running an organization as well as having someone to arrange supplies and staff was invaluable.

He frowned, thinking, while Hyacinth and Richard would do well once he showed them the reigns, they were already busy and he needed them to find and train new recruits. They both had good instincts, Richard on whether they would be trustworthy and loyal, Hyacinth on whether they would falter or climb up even from what would have been their graves.

Caster and Pollux ... no. It must be his brain dulling from the forms that he had even considered them for a moment.

Dudley, he pondered deeply for a moment. Dudley would do very well, but he needed someone with the potential to be a knife in the dark. His Wolfdogs' penchant for moving in pairs would become too recognizable eventually. He needed Dudley to remain in the shadows even from the main body of his slowly growing organization.

Eve and Janine ...now that, that would work. Now all he had to do was finish typing out the forms and handbooks.... damn how he missed Kusabake.

**Summer Before Hogwarts**

Kyouya was busy eating breakfast slowly as he ignored the Horse and the Whale praising Dudley for getting into the Whale's old school. 

Dudley, for his part stoically bore it with a fake grin in his ridiculous uniform. 

The bell rang and Dudley took the chance to escape, even if it was just for a moment.

The Whale shook one of his fat sausage fingers in front of Kyouya's indifferent face as he lectured, "See that there boy! Dudley, Dudley earns his keep while you boy are destined to just be a leach on good upstanding members of society just like your drunk of a father and worthless mother. You'll have a bad end mark my words."

With that the Whale leaned back with a sick grin and pleased look in his eyes.

Kyouya took a sip of his tea, he would treat the fake animals the same way he had treated Tsuna's mother's sperm donor for his cousin's sake. Ignoring that they had ever existed and even tragically (for the rest of the world) continued to exist.

Dudley came back, a small stack of letters in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other.

He handed the pile to Vernon, and continued reading with a pensive look on his face.

Petunia came back from the kitchen with a plate of lemon poppy muffins and then dropped the plate with a screech, "Ver-Vernon! He-He-"

Vernon cut her off with a frown, "What is it? You've -"

"Dudders has a letter from from them!" She started sobbing hysterically as she hugged Dudley's confused head to her chest.

Vernon went white, then went red as he snatched the letter from Dudley's hand and started ripping it, "They'll take my son over my dead body!" he roared.

Dudley, finally had enough and struggled out of his mother's hold. 

"Dad, Mum, enough! I can't believe how you're reacting just from a prank letter for Harry!" he yelled in frustration, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Its for the boy?" Vernon asked voice shaky, hope blooming in his voice.

"Yes, yes ofcourse, its for -" Vernon continued more calmly before Petunia shoved his side with her elbow.

Petunia continued, while wiping her tears, " Yes, dear. Dudders is quite right, we overreacted and now look I've wrinkled his uniform. Well, why don't we all go out to make it up to Dudders by staying at London for the weekend. Imagine having to see his parents act like crazy freaks."

Vernon nodded, "Quite right, poppet. Dudley go get changed, there's a good lad and we'll forget this ever happened."

Dudley, looked at them both warily before getting changed.

Petunia turned to Kyouya, "Harry clean up while we're, " she paused as she noticed that her nephew was staring at her with the lazy eyes of a cat looking at a particularly daft mouse, " oh nevermind just go and don't come back till Monday."

Kyouya, stood up and stalked away from the table pausing in the hallway to nod at Dudley who was coming down the stairs to let him know he wanted the contents of that letter reported to Tylor or Mary as soon as he could get to a phone.

That done, he wandered over to stay with Hyacinth. That girl basically ruled her household with an iron fist and they had a guest room.

**Saturday Morning, Picnic Table at the Top of the Hill**

"Shame Dudley couldn't be here," Anna said, taking out the cutlery.

"Yeah, and I even managed to bring his favorite beef and mixed veg." added Allen as he set his casserole dish on the flannel covering the concrete table.

Tylor silently started setting out the plates while Mary scribbled in her beaten up composition book at the far end of the table.

Castor and Pollox were arguing about the benefits of promoting their apps on various different platforms or letting it grow via word of mouth.

Janine and Eve were pulling rolling backpacks behind them before they sat down and argued over whether their reports should be discussed before or after the meal. It was a common argument, Eve always wanted after, Janine before. 

Lestrade and Lestrange the Irish twins (both Irish, born 10 months apart) ambled up the hill to the table with their hands in their pockets, perfectly in sync.

Castor looked up from his argument to yell at them, "You guys are the reason people expect twins to be one soul among two bodies! And you're not even real twins!" 

Lestrade put his hand over his heart, his head against Lestrange's shoulder, and looked deeply hurt.

Lestrange looked bored.

Pollox snorted, "No, people think that because people to put it lightly would rather spend their life in ignorance than actually have to puzzle out life's little complexities. You know this, and frankly I'm disappointed that I have to be stuck with someone who insists upon speaking and acting like a plebian merely out of boredom and an overindulged sense of dramatics."

"Shut up already," Castor shoved him as he stood up and grabbed Lestrade's hand.

The two sat down on the grass and started battling their Pokemon on their Gameboys. 

Pollux and Lestrange shared a deadpan look before discussing whatever new tea blends they had tried in their endless quest to find the perfect everyday Earl Grey. 

Lestrange ranted furiously about a new one that included rose petals and other flowers, "It smelled wonderful, it could compete on the world stage for the next beloved perfume, but unfortunately it tasted like perfume too." 

Pollux nodded sympathetically, patting Lestrange's hand in comfort, "I found one with the perfect blend of black tea leaves, moderate price, so smooth with milk, real bergamot...but the bergamot was left like a whisper when it should be the statement. Bergamot is after all what makes it Earl Grey in the first place!"

Lestrange had a complex look of disgust, mourning, and disappointment.

Pollux nodded, "I know! It would have been perfect but argh!" he slammed his other hand on the table in frustration.

Hyacinth and Richard had arrived during their argument.

Richard carrying two bottles of apple juice and Hyacinth a large thermos filled with builder's tea.

Kyoua landed soft as a feather behind them. 

Everyone not at the table rushed to sit down while Kyouya stood at the end of the table.

Tylor handed the report down while Mary cleared her throat,"We initially suspected an elaborate trap aimed at what they assumed would be a gullible, desperate, isolated, and mentally deficient child. However, Lestrange and Lestrade when consulted reassured us that while we weren't wrong exactly we hand an incomplete picture of the situation. They should explain the rest as they are the experts and should be able to answer any questions more in depth. We apologize for not having a thorough report but it was short notice and the information currently inaccessible." 

Mary sat back down next to Tylor after a prim bow.

Lestrade stood up,"Right, me and Lestrange are descendents of Morgana Le Fay however our family has long been born without strong magic and so were cast out and our existence ignored for centuries. Yet we did not forget and often go into the communities because frankly we have enough latent magic for potions or runes. We stay out of them for the most part because they have little to offer for those they discriminate against."

With that he sat down and Lestrange stood up to continue,"Hogwarts is a real prestigious magical boarding school and Harry has enough magic to be able to attend. They will force him to attend. I recommend we start planning and learning immediately and treat it as hostile territory we are going to infiltrate. Besides that we need to send an acceptance letter immediately as if we don't they'll send a member of the staff and I would rather Harry not catch anyone's attention for the moment."

Kyouya nodded, "Tylor, Mary go with them to do recon, research. Janine, Eve I want you to search with Richard and Hyacinth to see if we have any like the Le Fay within our lower ranks and get more information. Anna, Allen I need you to cement and strengthen our territory. This new development will take our focus for a while and we'll have to switch from active recruitment to having potential flock to us instead. Castor, Pollux, help Anna and Allen."

They nodded solemnly, and then the moment passed as Kyouya reached out to pour himself tea in a large floral paper cup.

Soon enough they were just friends happily enjoying a picnic in the park.


	4. Diagon Alley: Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for all my readers, but I was stupid and decided take 18 units this semester. And on top of that I was working on a novel with one of my old friends, she is moving so that's off my plate for now and I'll use that time to work on my works but yeah life has been hectic sorry. I will never abandon any of my works. Don't worry about that but I will put them on the back-burner when I have other stuff to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being a bit boring but IDK how to make a visit to a bank more interesting.

Kyoya stopped for a moment to stare at the sign in front of the bustling crowded shopping center with the Irish twins flanking his sides. His eyebrow twitching and his finger flexing was the only indication that he want to set this disorderly smelly mess to rights and destroy that sign. It failed as pun for various reasons, the first being the sheer lack of creativity and the second was that its wasn't even slightly amusing in its annoying failure like the Lightning Herbivore had been, but rather just plain annoying.

Lestrange sighed at his side, “ Yes, I know you would think they would use magic to keep the air clear, the streets clean and wider but you will soon find that magic while making some things easier, seems to blind people from seeing the smoothest path ahead of them.”

Lestrade snorted,” That and they’re just pure dead bonkers like everyone else on this mud ball,” he paused for a moment before he smoothly continued,” present company excluded of course.” 

Kyouya irritated, stalked forward into the crowd the twins running to catch up behind him.

”Hey, Harry wait up, you can’t know where to go just based on our reports.” Lestrade whined.

”Seeing as he is going in the right direction, I think he can.” snarked Lestrange.

Soon they arrived, the path going smoother as Kyouya shoving his way efficiently through the bustling crowd and the twins scrambling behind him, cringing at the dirty looks they were getting. Especially since Kyouya would just elbow his way between wizards and witches who were having conversations or bartering on the open cobblestone.

Lestrade wondered if it was more for their behavior or for their muggle clothes. Lestrange didn’t wonder just despaired over Harry blatantly refusing to wear the plain robes they had given him, stating that it impeded his movement and forbid them from wearing robes either.

Kyouya looked over the imposing white building, unimpressed, his eyes on the doors he read

‘Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there’

He scoffed, and then a thought struck him that this could serve as a lesson, not taking his eyes off the doors he stated, “Lestrade, Lestrange, pay attention for I’ll have you repeat it to the others. It’s a waste of time to warn herbivores, and false herbivores will take it as weakness.” 

Lestrange nodded solemnly, while Lestrade resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Harry’s usual short lectures as they passed through the doors.

They strode over to an available Goblin who glared down at them and snarled, “State your business.”

”Access to my vault.”

”Key.”

”Never received one.”

“Next!”

Kyouya jumped up on the desk to stare straight into the Goblin’s eyes, “Gringott’s mistakes are not mine to fix. You will give me the key that should have stayed in my family’s possession or I swear I’ll move my money to Luofeng Mountain.”

”Lies, no one does business with them except for the dead.”

Kyouya looked nonplussed.

Silverclaw knew the look of someone who would forge their own way, inwardly he was pleased; the Boy Who Lived would bring no end to the world who had built up a child as their savior without thinking twice.

”Fine, name and birthdate.”

Kyouya glared in irritation, “You know my name, otherwise you would not have agreed.”

Silverclaw huffed, and rang one of his bells.

A goblin in a leather apron walked up and bowed.

”Stoneforge, take Harry Potter and make him his new key and then accompany him to his vault.”

Stoneforge motioned for them to follow before walking through the wall below Silverclaw’s counter.

Kyoua nodded at the twins and then followed.

It was dark, and had Kyoua not been so short for his age he would have found it stifling to follow the sound of Stoneforge’s footsteps through the winding tunnel.

Stoneforge’s clear voice broke the silence,” You are the first wizard to not complain about this path.”

”I’m not a wizard.”

”Really, child. Then what are you?”

”A carnivore.”

Amusement clear in her voice, Stoneforge replied,”Then where are your fangs, wizard child.”

“Lost. I’ll forge new ones.”

“What were they?”

”Tonfas.”

”Mine are throwing axes.”

Kyouya grinned, but didn’t reply as they entered a brightly lit and neat forge.

She got busy, arranging her tools before handing Kyoua a small golden bowl and a silver knife, “Blood.” she stated simply, before continuing as Kyouya nicked the outside of his left forearm, “This key will make the old one useless. It cannot be summoned by others, but I would advise you to keep it safe as it will contain your blood instead of a long dead Potter, and blood can be used for the worst things.”

Kyouya nodded.

The sound of shaping metal and quiet breathing was all that was heard before Kyouya interrupted,” Where would you recommend I forge my fangs?”

”The Irish dwarves, if you can get them to agree to it. Though they don’t trust wizards with their weapons with good reason.” with that she handed him a small golden key and then dropped a mixture of his blood and the water used to soak his key onto a plain black book which she handed to him,”That’s the contents of your vaults and any transactions from your birth until this key is destroyed.”

”No one else has this.” the Irish Twin’s research had been thorough and Kyouya had always known that when hunting he should always keep track of what people would live and die for.

”No one knows how to ask for it,” she grinned sharply,”and you’ll make sure it stays that way Potter.”

He nodded unconcerned, knowing she would use this to seek his favor someday and that he would honor it. 

With that he followed her into his vault, and collected a good amount into a bright orange snaplock coin purse she had handed over with a cheerful grin.

Then he collected his twins and went off to a robe shop Mary had mentioned. It was way past due to get them all uniforms, and he finally had the funds to do it.


	5. In Which Harry Displays Unwizardly Sartorial Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari meets the Malfoys at the new garment shop, it goes as well as can be expected.

As he stepped into the large open shop he noted the carefully arranged materials hanging to the side, as well as only a small number of mannequins showcasing the shop's latest designs. They were simple, yet carried a clear feeling of elegance due to the quality material and clean lines of the robe's folds. He hummed appreciatively for a moment, pleased with Mary's recommendation.

The twins hesitated for a moment at the entrance and he made a mental note to discuss that with them later, they needed to act as if they were sure of each step if they wanted to get anywhere in unknown and hostile territories. 

He stepped up to the counter and rang the bell. 

A slender middle aged man with dark features, a sharp face, and a hawk's nose stepped out of the backroom with light small steps and paused for a moment as his light blues eyes ran over the forms of the three young boys in muggle clothing standing in his shop. 

He put his knuckle against his mouth for a moment, thinking of what to say to get them out of his shop quietly. 

Putting his hand down he tapped the counter before saying in a slow soft voice, " I'm afraid you must have come into the wrong shop, this is Mistpot's Garments and I specialize in custom high end orders. I assure you Madame Malkins or Second Hand Robes provide good robes at affordable prices for everyone."

Kyouya stared and placed his design on the counter, before speaking, "I know what you specialize in, and seeing as you only recently opened this shop I would think you wouldn't be so foolish as to turn away gold." 

Crane Mistpot picked up the paper and as he read through it, his eyebrows rose. He hummed and a small smile graced his thin lips. 

He flexed the fingers on his right hand for a moment before speaking in a brighter voice, "It's been a while since I had a challenge, but I must insist on payment upfront."

Kyouya handed over a slip with his account information and Janine's signature and address, "These two designs are to be a standing order and I expect you to make them in whatever sizes Janine Sharp specifies. Just bill it to my account, and I trust you are not so foolish as to take advantage of my tab."

Crane's eyes widened for a moment at Harry Potter's name on the slip, before he decided that now might be a good time to keep his thoughts to himself as he unexpectedly gained not only a regular customer but a famous one as well.

"As you wish, sir. May I interest you in some of our other products?" he asked politely.

Kyouya was about to refuse when Lestrade yanked him back by the arm.

A heartbeat later, Lestrange stepped in front of them, smoothly clapping his hands before stating matter-of-factly, " Harry needs robes that won't hinder his movements but still technically comply to the Hogwarts' dress code, do you think you can do that?" 

"I don't need robes." Kyouya stated, wrenching his arm out of Lestrade's grip, he had planned on just getting one to attend classes with and then spending the rest of the time in his designs.

Lestrange and Mistpot ignored him as they started arguing over different styles and materials as well as the possibility of different wizarding suits.

Lestrade tugged on Kyouya's sleeve, "Harry, you need robes and you need clothes! How else are you going to fit in without us?" 

Kyouya merely glanced at him, deadpan.

Lestrade pouted, " Everyone else agreed! Now, let's just get this over with and then we could go pick out birds at the Menagerie."

Kyouya glared, annoyed at his wolf-pups collective fussing and coaxing, "I am not a child." 

Lestrade gave him puppy eyes.

Kyouya punched him lightly in the gut, and Lestrade doubled over instantly to make it a barely glancing blow.

He grinned as he straightened up and saw Kyouya wandering over to sit in the waiting chairs, he scampered after.

They sat there bored, and time seemed to crawl as Lestrange put his fashion mania to use.

Their daze was interrupted by the opening of the shop door as a blonde wizard and what appeared to be his son entered the shop. Kyouya recognized them from his notes and he

was immediately unimpressed with the man's overblown swagger and his puffed up sprog, but he frowned as he noticed Lestrade shrinking toward him and Lestrange and Mistpot falling silent.

Lucius sneered, his voice cold, "Mistpot, I must have been mistaken when I recommended your shop. I thought you would know better than to cater to Squibs and their," he paused to glare at Kyouya in distaste, " little friend."

The blonde boy, piped up with his own drawl, "Father, I think we might as well go to Madame Malkins if this is the sort of shop he runs, atleast Madame only serves those with magic."

The twins turned bright red but they kept silent as Mistpot and Kyouya both narrowed their eyes.

Mistpot's hands twitched before he said in a soft but firm voice, making an effort to meet Lucius Malfoy's eyes, " Master Malfoy, since you think so, well who am I to disagree with Young Master Draco?"

That said he turned his eyes back to his and Lestrange's sketches clearly uncomfortable.

Malfoy flushed, he had expected Mistpot to apologize and curry for his favor.

"Well who am I then, to stop you from your own ruin Crane." he sneered turning to leave but not before making a slight movement with his cane intending to curse those filthy Cynefrid twins and their friend. 

He never got the chance as Kyouya knocked him out with a nearby coat rack and seeing Draco's furious and frightened face, dropped the coat rack and instead put him quickly to sleep with a choke-hold. 

Kyouya looked at Mistpot's shocked face, and grabbed the twin's wrists , dragging them out, calling calmly over his shoulder, "I'll have Janine send the measurements later."

"Harry!" the twins shouted as soon as they recovered from seeing Kyouya attack and subdue some of the most powerful purebloods in England.

"Shut up, he was about to curse us anyway." he hissed at them, dropping their hands and walking quickly toward the Leaky Cauldron. "We need to leave before we get caught, we'll just send Mary to get everything later."

"He'll recognize you." stated Lestrange worried for Kyouya, he didn't care about himself his family had always lived in Unplottable lands anyway and he had only come to Diagon Alley to help Kyouya.

"So?" Kyouya rolled his eyes, " From what you told me he was bound to target me anyway, at least this way he has a reason to."

The twins simultaneously face-palmed but followed after, whispering to each other angrily on who was going to report that they had failed to keep Kyouya from causing any incidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. So its late because school made me burnout and then I still have all science classes this semester but only 12 units so I will probably update now that I have my feet on more even ground. That said, I’m back to writing my original novel thing with my best friend so...*coughs awkwardly and slides away from view*.  
> Also, like I know my Kyouya is a bit OC, but I head-cannon that he is being influenced by the fact that he is Harry Potter as well as the fact that he sees his subordinates as civilian toddlers because he died as an old man and Tsuna had drilled into him by that time that he had to communicate with their god-grandchildren in order to train them. I.e. if there's anything I know is that getting older and forming more relationships tends to mellow people out over time. I know I was a Type-A terror when I was younger.


	6. Wolfdogs in London: Preying in Alleyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolfdogs start sharpening their fangs, fail to meet Kyouya’s expectations, and start expanding their territory.
> 
> I.e. a couple chapters looking into the wolfdogs and their going ons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in order to not make you guys wait so much I’m thinking of just posting flashbacks that come to my mind about the wolfdogs until I can get out of my head enough to get back to the main plot.

**Training: Subduction and Capture**

Allen lunged forward from the shadows of an alley to knock over the head with his umbrella as Anna crept up behind Kyouya ready with the handcuffs. 

A dark blur and Allen’s back hit the brick wall of the building with a crack and Anna was flung back with a roundhouse kick to the face. 

“Better.” Kyouya said with a frown.

“Harr-“ Allen started with a whine before Kyouya interrupted him.

“Code names.”

Allen frowned, “Fine, but Kyouya did you have to kick her in the face?”

Kyouya looked unimpressed and Anna snorted as she stood back up, using her right hand to hold her yellow sleeve up to her bleeding nose.

“It’s fine, he warned me last time to focus on subduing before capture and to keep my stance balanced in order to put enough strength into pulling up his leg to make him lose his balance,” she waved her other hand nonchalantly.

Kyouya nodded, before turning to Allen, “ Try switching the order next time, the trailer should be able to kick their knees in from the back and push them forward and then you bludgeon before capturing. Don’t let me see you coming or you’ll both be dead.” 

With that said he left, Anna and Allen were supposed to learn how to ambush him in order to prepare for their eventual roles as Heads of Patrols and now he had to go see if Tylor and Mary could survive being ambushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip if you don’t want to read about me talking about the problems I’ve inflicted upon myself.
> 
> So....turns out I’m failing most of my classes this semester.
> 
> *coughs* 
> 
> Anyway on the bright side due to covid-19 quarantine my uni is doing C/NC so it shouldn't affect my gpa or academic standing? 
> 
> Also like my physics prof saids as long as I pass the final I can pass the class. Avg a 50 on the exams but a 90 in the labs FML. I am v. close to getting my bachelors too; I just need like 5 classes. So, I’m hoping I pass 3/4 this semester, summer school 1, and take just one in the fall
> 
> TBH I sleep 12-14 hours and spend most of my awake time in bed reading so its already a miracle I haven’t like dropped out yet. Though I’m not even lying one semester it was so bad and I was so scared I actually went to the army recruiter office bc that seemed better than facing organic chemistry at the time. I still get texts checking to see if I changed my mind.


End file.
